Party
by Mib
Summary: Last Chappy Up
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT STEAL THIS FIC FROM ZTAR!!! I HAVE ABSOULUTLY NO IDEA WHO ZTAR IS!!! DON'T BLAME ME FOR TAKING THIS CONCEPT, I GOT IT FROM INVADER RHEA!!!

Mib was walking down the street one day, when he thought "Why don't I throw a party at my house?" So he ran down the street to his house. His house is HUGE. Prof. Membrane was off to some, thing at Swollen Eyeball Ind. He call his dad (Prof. Membrane) to ask if he could throw a party at his house. Thankfully the answer was yes. Then he ran off to the store to buy party stuff & things.

When he got home, he blew up the balloons, made a cake, & then he got some of the robot helper thingies to set up THE GOLD HUNT!!! Then he deleted the memory of where they hid the gold parts that build a golden statue.

Then he decided to choose WHO to invite. Zim, Gir, maybe some of Zim's friends (referring to the Tallest), Dib of course (Mib being Dib's brother n e way), & 15 other people.

That is where you come in.

Your info:

Name:

Appearance:

Occupation: Irkin Invader, Swollen Eyeball Agent, Magic User, ect…

Personality:

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction:

E-mail:

Relatives: Are you related to n e 1 on the IZ cast?

Powers: Do u have n e special powers ur anything?

My info:

Name: Mib

Appearance: Pretty much like Dib, cept a black shirt instead of blue.

Occupation: Swollen Eyeball Agent

Personality: Kinda stupid sometimes, other times really serious, always has some insanity inside, but is really smart.

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction: Stare, blink 2 times, then, he gone. What happened? I have Chrono powers, I can Chrono, or teleport, someone or something (including myself) n e where (or when) I want.

E-mail:vjtod@satx.rr.com

Relatives: Dib, Gaz, Prof. Membrane

Powers: Chrono powers, Elemental powers

E-mail your info to me at: vjtod@satx.rr.com


	2. THE WINNERS ARE...(only 11 of them)

Name: Merp 

Appearance: short, with 2 heads (result of some weird explosion that happened in some basement)One head is covered with fur and looks like a big, furry LUMP. Wearing highwaters and a pocket protector and taped together glasses. 

occupation: dork 

Personality: stupid. laugh at stupid stuff and snorts uh...quotes star trek. 

reaction: laughs, then uses an inhaler and dies of drug over dose. 

E-MAIL: spoot_spooty_zim@hotmail.com 

Relatives: Melvin's cousin 

Powers: my extra head shoots lasers. 

name:jazz

appearance: jazz kind of looks like zim but she has lighter red eyes and 

curled anntenna.her uniform is a black shirt and a black skirt

occupation: trying to kill the tallest

personality: she can be very mean at times but she likes to have fun

scene: you are in the cafeteria on lunch,& some kid throws his disgusting 

lunch at you. what do you do?

reaction: jazz would get up take the remander of his lunch and slam it in his 

face several times.then go sit back down.

relatives: zim

Name:Kami

Appearance:see bio

Occupation: none. but am interested in the paranormal cause i think its

cool

Personality:see my bio, also add that I can be homicidal when angry,

though I dont actually kill ne1

Reaction:hm... zap him with my REALLY powerful lazer thats teeny tiny, or

set the robot I built, Kat, at him

E-mail: horowithendler@netscape.net

Relatives: father is gameslave programer, but thats it.

Powers: none

Name: Taryn (or Ryn, but only Dib gets to call me that ^-^) 

Appearance: Auburn hair, blue eyes, average build. I wear a navy blue hoodie zipped up all the way and black pants and combat boots. Here's a link to a Vasquezion drawing of me: http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=122624 

Occupation: Artist I guess 

Personality: Nice most of the time, like to make jokes a lot, can be a bit of a complainer, insane at times, but also a little nervous around big crowds. 

Scene reaction: Does that whole 'Carrie' thing. Trays fly, tables turn over, lights explode, chaos errupts. Then the kid tells me he was aiming for the guy behind me and I grin sheepishly and slink outta there. 

E-mail: Spectra651@aol.com 

Reletives: none 

Powers: Like I said, I gots spooky telekinetic powers. Whee! I make lightbulbs explode! ^_^ 

Name: Rylyn Briar

Appearance: Long, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pretty short in height, 

usually wears something along the lines of black jeans and a red, long 

sleeved shirt

Occupation: student at Skool

Personality: normal, oblivious kid who can turn denial into art -- she 

doesn't know anything about Zim or Gir being aliens/robots, or any of the 

guests having magic powers, and in fact, will go out of her way to deny 

anything she's just seen. She usually ends up making up outrageous scientific 

theory (AKA, She's flying 'cause of... of... The converse of Newton's law, 

which states that "What comes down must go up"... so she's going up to come 

down... and... yeah!") Other than that, she's your average cheerful person.

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting 

lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction: Stare in surprise, wipe off a bit, stare at that in surprise, look 

up to stare at the person who threw it in surprise, and finally get really 

really angry and slam my own lunch tray upside down on his head.

E-mail: SaFireScythe@AOL.com

Relatives: No one on the IZ cast

Powers: None. If I did, I'd probably just go into super-denial about them, 

anyways, and forget they existed...

Name:Mat

Appearance:4.7 ft. male irken with purple eyes.

Occupation:Irken Invader

Personality:Insane!But i'm the irken races' greatest physicist ever so 

sometimes I act incredibly smart and spew facts and calculate smart or stupid 

STUFF!

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting 

lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction:I would beat the crackers out of them until they started raving 

about how incredible the irken race is.

E-mail:Bulb321@aol.com

Relatives:(None)

Powers:Advanced irken technology!

Black Silver

tall, 5' 6, Reddish-brown hair with electric blue tips, Green eyes, i wear long black pants, in the summer i wear a short black skirt a black GAZ shirt, a black trench coat with a silver hem. 

Swollen Eyeball Agent, Agent Fillerbunny

I can get very hyper and go nuts if i have too much Brainfreezys and sugar, otherwise i'm pretty nice

i stare at them, then i lunge forward like i'm about to chase them, then they run away ( i wish)

mkoblentz@monmouth.com

Dib, Gaz, the whole membrane family, they are my cousins, my mom was Mrs. Membrane's sister

I can move things with my mind, make people think what i think, and i am REALLY smart. About the same IQ and brain wave as Dib, that means i hunt aliens and stuff. 

Name: Zaharra-Dina (Dina for short. Some people even call her Bubblegum or Cotten-Candy becasue of her uniform) 

Appearance: She's pretty, with pale green skin and light, baby-blue eyes. She has Bubble-gum pink and Baby blue uniform. Her uniform is a dress with a belt around the waist. She also has boots and gloves. Her anttene are curly. 

Occupation: She was an Irkin slodier, but then was banished becasue she was framed for a crime she didn't commit. She ended up on Earth. 

Personality: Dina is a fun-loving alien. She always has a great time hanging out with friends. She is hyper and can be giddy when given certin foods. She loves to do energetic stuff, like sports and things. She likes to destory and to conquer, but she's not anywhere near obessive about it. She can be caring, sometimes,too. However, never get on her bad side. She has a lethel temper. Never call her Bubble-gum or Cotten-Candy! 

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting lunch at you. 

What will you do? 

Reaction: Pound him and then start a food fight. 

E-mail:aqua117@excite.com or if that doesn't work(it doesn't for some people), try this one: zella117@yahoo.com 

Relatives: Are you related to n e 1 on the IZ cast? Nope. 

Powers: Do u have n e special powers ur anything? Nope. 

Name: Rek (aka Agent Alia)

Appearance: Girl with dark purple hair, wears the same thing as Dib, but with a shirt that says WTF?. She has unaturally orange eyes

Occupation: Swollen Eyeball Agent

Personality: Really smart, obssessed with the internet, doesn't like to be pushed around, works part time as a reporter for the radio/TV station WHUH. She likes Dib, but he doesn't know it.

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting lunch at you.

What will you do? 

Reaction: Look evilly at them and plot revenge, which generally has to do with something embarassing

E-mail: nnyslilhelper@yahoo.com

Relatives: Are you related to n e 1 on the IZ cast? A real distant cousin of Keef

Powers: Do u have n e special powers ur anything? She used blueprints to make an exact replica of Zim's Utility pack, and really likes to use the spider legs out of it.

Name:Kaz

Appearance:purple hair blue eyes vampire piggy shirt bell bottums

Occupation: techer

Personality:popular at home I play GS2 

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction:I,ll grab his collar and hold him in the air intell he screams mercy

E-mail:

Relatives: Dibs sister

Powers: I can fly and read minds[even animals]

Name: Ashley Harper

Appearance: Her height is about 5 foot six. She has dark brown hair that's 

about three and a half inches above her waist. She often wears it in either 

pigtails, a ponytail, or a braid. Her eye color is a dark hazel. She usually 

wears jeans and a t-shirt that says, "Too bad you can't buy a voodoo globe 

so that you could make the earth

spin real fast and freak everybody out. - Jack Handy"

Occupation: Student and works at a shop.

Personality: She's usually happy, but gets mad easily. When she's mad, she 

accidently sets something on fire. Ashley sometimes over-reacts, and makes a 

big deal out of things. Refuses to play any video games at fear of getting a 

seizure, and when she's near one, she freaks out. Her goal is to do what the 

her shirt says, make the world spin really fast, and often attemted to make 

a voodoo doll of it, but failed. Would do almost anything to accomplish 

this. No one really knows why she wants to, besides freaking people out, and 

often give her strange stares when she mentions it.

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting 

lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction: Yell at them, and accidently set their shoe on fire. As the person 

runs around in panic, she'd run after them and yell "STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" 

at the top of her lungs.

E-mail: frodo_fan_forever@hotmail.com

Relatives: Nope.

Powers: She can light stuff on fire with her eyes. This happened during some 

freak bicycle accident when she was eight. She sometimes can't contol it and 

things randomly go into flames when she's mad.


	3. Chapter 3-ALL THE WINNERS

Name: Merp 

Appearance: short, with 2 heads (result of some weird explosion that happened in some basement)One head is covered with fur and looks like a big, furry LUMP. Wearing highwaters and a pocket protector and taped together glasses. 

occupation: dork 

Personality: stupid. laugh at stupid stuff and snorts uh...quotes star trek. 

reaction: laughs, then uses an inhaler and dies of drug over dose. 

E-MAIL: spoot_spooty_zim@hotmail.com 

Relatives: Melvin's cousin 

Powers: my extra head shoots lasers. 

name:jazz

appearance: jazz kind of looks like zim but she has lighter red eyes and 

curled anntenna.her uniform is a black shirt and a black skirt

occupation: trying to kill the tallest

personality: she can be very mean at times but she likes to have fun

scene: you are in the cafeteria on lunch,& some kid throws his disgusting 

lunch at you. what do you do?

reaction: jazz would get up take the remander of his lunch and slam it in his 

face several times.then go sit back down.

relatives: zim

Name:Kami

Appearance:see bio

Occupation: none. but am interested in the paranormal cause i think its

cool

Personality:see my bio, also add that I can be homicidal when angry,

though I dont actually kill ne1

Reaction:hm... zap him with my REALLY powerful lazer thats teeny tiny, or

set the robot I built, Kat, at him

E-mail: horowithendler@netscape.net

Relatives: father is gameslave programer, but thats it.

Powers: none

Name: Taryn (or Ryn, but only Dib gets to call me that ^-^) 

Appearance: Auburn hair, blue eyes, average build. I wear a navy blue hoodie zipped up all the way and black pants and combat boots. Here's a link to a Vasquezion drawing of me: http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=122624 

Occupation: Artist I guess 

Personality: Nice most of the time, like to make jokes a lot, can be a bit of a complainer, insane at times, but also a little nervous around big crowds. 

Scene reaction: Does that whole 'Carrie' thing. Trays fly, tables turn over, lights explode, chaos errupts. Then the kid tells me he was aiming for the guy behind me and I grin sheepishly and slink outta there. 

E-mail: Spectra651@aol.com 

Reletives: none 

Powers: Like I said, I gots spooky telekinetic powers. Whee! I make lightbulbs explode! ^_^ 

Name: Rylyn Briar

Appearance: Long, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pretty short in height, 

usually wears something along the lines of black jeans and a red, long 

sleeved shirt

Occupation: student at Skool

Personality: normal, oblivious kid who can turn denial into art -- she 

doesn't know anything about Zim or Gir being aliens/robots, or any of the 

guests having magic powers, and in fact, will go out of her way to deny 

anything she's just seen. She usually ends up making up outrageous scientific 

theory (AKA, She's flying 'cause of... of... The converse of Newton's law, 

which states that "What comes down must go up"... so she's going up to come 

down... and... yeah!") Other than that, she's your average cheerful person.

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting 

lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction: Stare in surprise, wipe off a bit, stare at that in surprise, look 

up to stare at the person who threw it in surprise, and finally get really 

really angry and slam my own lunch tray upside down on his head.

E-mail: SaFireScythe@AOL.com

Relatives: No one on the IZ cast

Powers: None. If I did, I'd probably just go into super-denial about them, 

anyways, and forget they existed...

Name:Mat

Appearance:4.7 ft. male irken with purple eyes.

Occupation:Irken Invader

Personality:Insane!But i'm the irken races' greatest physicist ever so 

sometimes I act incredibly smart and spew facts and calculate smart or stupid 

STUFF!

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting 

lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction:I would beat the crackers out of them until they started raving 

about how incredible the irken race is.

E-mail:Bulb321@aol.com

Relatives:(None)

Powers:Advanced irken technology!

Black Silver

tall, 5' 6, Reddish-brown hair with electric blue tips, Green eyes, i wear long black pants, in the summer i wear a short black skirt a black GAZ shirt, a black trench coat with a silver hem. 

Swollen Eyeball Agent, Agent Fillerbunny

I can get very hyper and go nuts if i have too much Brainfreezys and sugar, otherwise i'm pretty nice

i stare at them, then i lunge forward like i'm about to chase them, then they run away ( i wish)

mkoblentz@monmouth.com

Dib, Gaz, the whole membrane family, they are my cousins, my mom was Mrs. Membrane's sister

I can move things with my mind, make people think what i think, and i am REALLY smart. About the same IQ and brain wave as Dib, that means i hunt aliens and stuff. 

Name: Zaharra-Dina (Dina for short. Some people even call her Bubblegum or Cotten-Candy becasue of her uniform) 

Appearance: She's pretty, with pale green skin and light, baby-blue eyes. She has Bubble-gum pink and Baby blue uniform. Her uniform is a dress with a belt around the waist. She also has boots and gloves. Her anttene are curly. 

Occupation: She was an Irkin slodier, but then was banished becasue she was framed for a crime she didn't commit. She ended up on Earth. 

Personality: Dina is a fun-loving alien. She always has a great time hanging out with friends. She is hyper and can be giddy when given certin foods. She loves to do energetic stuff, like sports and things. She likes to destory and to conquer, but she's not anywhere near obessive about it. She can be caring, sometimes,too. However, never get on her bad side. She has a lethel temper. Never call her Bubble-gum or Cotten-Candy! 

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting lunch at you. 

What will you do? 

Reaction: Pound him and then start a food fight. 

E-mail:aqua117@excite.com or if that doesn't work(it doesn't for some people), try this one: zella117@yahoo.com 

Relatives: Are you related to n e 1 on the IZ cast? Nope. 

Powers: Do u have n e special powers ur anything? Nope. 

Name: Rek (aka Agent Alia)

Appearance: Girl with dark purple hair, wears the same thing as Dib, but with a shirt that says WTF?. She has unaturally orange eyes

Occupation: Swollen Eyeball Agent

Personality: Really smart, obssessed with the internet, doesn't like to be pushed around, works part time as a reporter for the radio/TV station WHUH. She likes Dib, but he doesn't know it.

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting lunch at you.

What will you do? 

Reaction: Look evilly at them and plot revenge, which generally has to do with something embarassing

E-mail: nnyslilhelper@yahoo.com

Relatives: Are you related to n e 1 on the IZ cast? A real distant cousin of Keef

Powers: Do u have n e special powers ur anything? She used blueprints to make an exact replica of Zim's Utility pack, and really likes to use the spider legs out of it.

Name:Kaz

Appearance:purple hair blue eyes vampire piggy shirt bell bottums

Occupation: techer

Personality:popular at home I play GS2 

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction:I,ll grab his collar and hold him in the air intell he screams mercy

E-mail:

Relatives: Dibs sister

Powers: I can fly and read minds[even animals]

Name: Ashley Harper

Appearance: Her height is about 5 foot six. She has dark brown hair that's 

about three and a half inches above her waist. She often wears it in either 

pigtails, a ponytail, or a braid. Her eye color is a dark hazel. She usually 

wears jeans and a t-shirt that says, "Too bad you can't buy a voodoo globe 

so that you could make the earth

spin real fast and freak everybody out. - Jack Handy"

Occupation: Student and works at a shop.

Personality: She's usually happy, but gets mad easily. When she's mad, she 

accidently sets something on fire. Ashley sometimes over-reacts, and makes a 

big deal out of things. Refuses to play any video games at fear of getting a 

seizure, and when she's near one, she freaks out. Her goal is to do what the 

her shirt says, make the world spin really fast, and often attemted to make 

a voodoo doll of it, but failed. Would do almost anything to accomplish 

this. No one really knows why she wants to, besides freaking people out, and 

often give her strange stares when she mentions it.

Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting 

lunch at you.

What will you do?

Reaction: Yell at them, and accidently set their shoe on fire. As the person 

runs around in panic, she'd run after them and yell "STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" 

at the top of her lungs.

E-mail: frodo_fan_forever@hotmail.com

Relatives: Nope.

Powers: She can light stuff on fire with her eyes. This happened during some 

freak bicycle accident when she was eight. She sometimes can't contol it and 

things randomly go into flames when she's mad.

Name: Dark Moon or DM for short, I'm female  
  
Appearance: Shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, blue jean shorts,  
black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and gloves with the finger parts cut  
off, boots and a backwards plain black hat.  
  
Occupation: Freelance Assassin (will only take jobs no one else won't)   
  
Personality: Pretty smart but can act very weird at times.   
  
Reaction: Look at the kid crazily, then shoot fireballs at him to make him  
dance and sing I'm a little teapot.   
  
E-mail: Whaazz_uuupp@yahoo.com   
  
Relatives: Unknown   
  
Powers: Low class telekinetic, high class Pyrokinetic, I've mastered  
hovering to scare my opponents but flying is a problem. My only weapons  
are a couple lazer guns I have hidden in my back pocket. (assassin  
technolgy, gotta love it.)  


Name: On Fanfiction.net, it's DeadLegato  
  
Appearance: short, blue-haired, can usually be identified by the white   
trenchcoat with four inch long metal spikes stiking out of one arm (don't   
believe me? check my webpage, under "Legato Bluesummers Cosplay".) bright   
golden eyes as cold and sharp as razors, slender and pale.  
  
Occupation: Irkin Invader, Swollen Eyeball Agent, Magic User, ect.  
Oooh, I've always wanted to be an Ect. I hear they make a lot of money and   
have good hours. And casual day is every day when you're an ect!  
  
Personality: usually humurous, somewhat obsessive (especially when it comes   
to trigun and invader zim...), occasionally morbid.  
invader zim ruined my life, because now all my friends call me "GIR," simply   
because I make random comments all the time, and sometimes I roll on the   
floor. I also made my own soap once. No kidding.  
A haiku about me:  
My friends say that I  
have Legato obsession  
I can't deny it  
  
Scene: You are in the cafeteria on lunch, & some kid throws his disgusting   
lunch at you.  
  
What will you do? I'll shoot tuna at him. I've always wanted to have a tuna   
gun! Oh, I also have a laser. It's really nifty. Maybe I'll just hit him   
with a laser.  
  
Reaction: Will it take away from my score that I wrote the answer in the   
wrong place?  
  
E-mail: wait, if I email this to you, you already have it... uhh... *head   
explodes*  
  
Relatives: Are you related to n e 1 on the IZ cast? I think my computer is   
related to GIR, because "it's not stupid, it's advanced!" I am related to   
both ChibiKuroneko and Rainbound_Angel, FF.net fanwriters.  
  
Powers: Do u have n e special powers ur anything? my ability to remember   
invader zim quotes is nearly unchallenged!  
Ummm... I have Pump it Up, that really fun computer dancing game. I can   
bring it to the party on ff.net or something... "Do a little dance." Oh, I   
forgot to mention that I can control people's bodies with my mind.  


*steps out*  
Hello, Mib... I have come to apply for the party! MoooOOOoOOoOOoo! *like a   
cow*  
  
Name: Saoko *people call me Evil Ducky*  
  
Appearance: Long black hair weaved into a braid. Large, blood red eyes. Is   
wearing a black shirt with two silver chrome scythes crossed like hockey   
sticks on the front. long black duster [you know those things that are like   
trench coats but are lighter and usually crotcheted] Black shorts with   
silver chain belt. Black ankle boots with heels. Fangs.   
Yeeess...fangs..[Sometimes I carry around a scythe]  
  
Occupation: Vampire. I don't prey on the weak, mind you. I buy type O   
blood at the supermarket in gallons. Very tasty.  
  
Personality: Smart. Acts like she's on a sugar high when happy. Gets real   
scary when mad.   
  
Reaction: Hiss at him/her. If she/he does it again, pound 'em to a pulp.  
  
E-mail: LaraC589@aol.com  
  
Relatives: Distant, distant relative to the Irken army. Hey, that would mean   
she's from space, wouldn't it? You got it. Vampires from spaaaaaace...[got   
thrown into space in a cryogenic coffin for "eternity". Didn't last too   
long, did it?]  
  
Powers: Only get released when extremely furious. Powers consist of   
elements. Mainly a combination of water and lightining, or fire. Uses   
scythe when fairly mad. Infact, if someone insults her or her friends,   
she'll attack them with her scythe.  
Owns a herd of radioactive chickens when her "Evil Ducky" side comes around.  
  
MOO!

Name: "Dragon from the Black Lagoon" at your service. Everyone calls me Dragon. 

Appearance: I'm 5'2", 13, and as pale as a ghost. Drak brown hair and dragon erm... wings. I have glasses and many silver rings. 

Occupation: Defender of Doom, Love and Bullet-Proof Marshmellows. 

Personality: Does insanity count? My teachers say I'm clever and witty..... My friends say I'm demented and frightening. Think of a GIR that goes to intelligent mod more often. 

Reaction: Beat him down Yell at him and start hitting him again. If I'm in a creative mood them I'll rip his liver out with a pair of nail clippers. 

Email: dragonbl@earthlink.net 

Relatives: I'm not realated to anyone. I'm just there 

Powers: I've mastered the art of the spork and I can breathe fire 

I am so interesting. ::looks at Mib:: Hey wake UP!!! If you can't fit me in I'll be OK........ TALK TO SPOOKY!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4-The Party Begins

Mib was watching THE PROF. MEMBRANE SHOW *People cheer* while waiting for his guests to arrive. Finally after 30 minutes of waiting, his first guest arrives. He gets his lazy butt off the chair, he grabs the door handle, his hand SSSSLLLLLOOOOOWWWWLLLLYYY turns the door knob, he opens the door, then slams it shut running & screaming when he (thought) he saw a horrible 2 headed yeti! "Hey, it's me, Merp!" Shouts Merp. "O, sorry." Mib says in embarrassment. He opens the door & lets him/her/it in to his GIANT HOUSE (we might as well call it a mansion, & he doesn't live with Dib, Gaz, & Prof. Membrane. He has the house all to himself! He luucky.) . Right when he was about to sit his lazy butt back down, the doorbell rang (la cucaracha). It was Jazz & Zim. He told them to come on in & sit their little Irken beehinds on da couch while he stood by the door, waiting. Then le' doorbell rang once more & it was Taryn & Dib, & he thought to himself "why is everyone coming in pairs?". They sat on the couch. Then before Mib could close the door, Kami hit it, slaming Mib into the wall (as seen in most cartoons). "I'm here, I'm not late, am I?" Kami shouted. "nn-n-n-ooooo, y-y-e-r-rrr n-n-not l-l-late." Mib said wearily. "good, cuz I dun like being late!" Kami said. Then Rylyn Briar walked in through the wide open door sayin' "Hi, Mib." Mib closes door quickly. Rylyn sits down beside Zim. Mib is about to sit down when outta no where a little bloo eyed robot takes his seat "GIR, it's very rood to take some ones seat!" Zim yells at Gir. "Sooooorry." Gir says while jumping into the air & landing in another seat that hasn't been taken. Doorbell rings once more. Then the tallest come & fighting over which is better "I'm tellin' ya, Lasers are better! You shouldn't have brought that stupid smoke machine!" Red yells "Smoke Machines is what the people want, not some wimpy Lasers!" Purple argues "Look guys, Smoke & Lasers go good together!" Mib breaks up the fight by shining a laser through the smoke. "oo, neat." They both say together. Jazz looks at the tallest with an evil look. Mat pushes the tallest outta the way with Kaz coming in behind him & well, Kaz is playing GS II (duh). "We're here!" Mat yells. Then Black Silver walks in, then everyone else that ain't there yet walks in, that is Dina, Rek, Ashley, DM, DeadLeggeto (who works for Ect. lol), EvilDucky, & Dragon. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, STAMPEDE!!!!!!!" (as seen on Jamaunji) screams Mib & tries to get away, but is trampeled (as seen on some anime cartooons). "ooooooooooooowwww" mumbles Mib. Everyone dat just came in yells "HIIIII!!!". After Mib gets up & dusts himself off he screams at the top of his lungs "PAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" & the tallests turn on the smoke machines & lasers, GIR turns on the DOOM song which he had recorded & everyone dances! Gir breakdances like on the eppie Door to Door, but his body don't go flin' off his BIIIGGG head.

After everyone is completely tired out, they all rested for a while. Once their strength was, uh…strengthened Mib told everyone about the GOLD HUNT!!!!! Everyone was excited & ready to find the 5 GOLDEN PIECES of the GOLDEN STATUE!!! But first, to stock up on foood, because his house/mansion is HUGE!!!

Sorry, you'll have to wait till' next chappie

At the end of every chapter, I will quote IZ things:

Zim: GIR, stop eating that, filth! We need it to solve the mystery of the prize!

GIR: The Mystery Of The Prize!!!


	5. Chapter 5-The Search Begins &, AHHHHHHHH...

"Nothing here!" jazz shouted looking around in the closet. "Not here either!" Ashley yelled. "Man, we searched everywhere, but there not anywhere." DM said.

"Are you sure there are no secret compartments ur something' in your house?" Rek asked. "I've been in every inch of this house, I've pushed every part of the walls, I've looked for strings hanging from the ceiling, but nothin' strange." Mib said wondering where the heck the robots hid the stupid GOLD. "Did you check for trap doors?" an unrecognized voice said, and then they were fallin' down trough a trap door. They fell & they fell & they fell & finally hit the bottom. 

Everyone was moaning. "All who are dead, say I." Black Silver said. "I" said the unrecognized voice. Suddenly, a blade barley missed Mat's head. Everyone screamed & ran around like idiots. Then they found a tunnel & ran down it.

At the end, a light. A shiny light. A light that was, un-human! "ooo, shiny." Merp said in a dorky kinda way. Once they reached the end, it was…

AN ANCIENT CITY!!! "Let me get this straight, your house was built upon an ancient city with, ah! ZOMBIES!" Rek screamed seeing the hideous zombies, some with golden armor, some with their organs on the outside of their bodies just dangling by pieces of skin. They looked at the center of the GOLDEN CITY & saw there was some kind of temple in the middle. Suddenly they remembered they were being chased & run off towards the city like cowards. "AHHHH, ZOMBIES!!!" Zim, Dib, jazz, Merp, Mat & Taryn squeeled.

They decided to see what was in the temple because the zombies didn't mind them being there, actually the zombies didn't even notice them. "Huh" everyone said in surprise to see what the zombies were worshiping.

Sorry, but I feel like torturing you.

Zim Quote:

Zim: Let's see what your organs look like…ON THE OUTSIDE!!!

Gaz: *Looks in amazement & eyes get all big* @.@ ooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6-Oh My God! A Short Chapter, so...

"I told you NOT to touch it, but nooo, you just had to try & take, now didn't you. DIDN'T YOU!" Evil Ducky screamed at Gir for trying to take the Ancient Golden Zombie Relic.

"But I liked it, it was sooo pwetty." Gir calmly replied.

"WHO CARES IF IT WAS PRETTY, YOU STILL GOT US STUCK IN THIS… DISGUSTING CELL!" Evil Ducky continued.

"AND YA KNOW WHAT, IF WE…" Evil Ducky said when he was interrupted "That Relic looks familiar. But where the heck have I, THAT'S THE FIRST PIECE!!!" Mib screamed in excitement.

"Wait a minute, why don't we just use our power to escape from these, disgusting jail cells?" DeadLegeto said in a sort of confused kinda way.

They all (meaning the ones with powers) busted the jail door down like, uh…something really easy to break down!

Suddenly a blade hit Red in the brain(if he has one) & he screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ::sips on a soda:: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Purple yelled "YAY, They killed Red(as seen on that slightly freaky Halloween episode of bmw, or Boy Meets World. Quote from episode: Freaky Advertisement Kinda Voice Welcome to John Adams High, Where you are gonna die Topanga AHHHHHHHHH, Where all gonna die!!!) "aw man, I wanted to kill him!" jazz said in disappointment. So jazz took a really sharp bone just layin' there on the ground & stabbed Purple. 

Then they all noticed Rylyn & Zim were gone. They were gonna search for them, but they decided to go after the first piece.

They started killin' zombies, ----- flyin' everywhere & they finally got to the 1st GOLDEN PIECE! They took it out of the protecting case & suddenly The Ground Was shakin', The Walls Where   
Quakin' & a Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ::two hours later:: eeeeeeeeeeaaally big Zombie thing came out of the ground & Everyone screamed like little girls & ran(Run Forest, Run)!

What will happen to the completely innocent guests! Will they ever find Rylyn & Zim! When will the giant piggy return from the land of, wait a minute, GIR, what did you do. "NOOTHING." "Nothing, or, something" "oooooo, I can't take it, yur to smart for me!"

GIR: YAY, WE'RE DOOMED!!!

Heh, you get 2 zim quotes.


	7. Last Chapter &, OMG Dib Dies!

WOW THAT WAS FAST! Sorry, this is going the last chapter.

The big zombie thing was destroyed & they had gotin' the 1st piece, now to find Rylyn & Zim. They searched for hours & hours, finnally they found a tunnel. They found Rylyn & Zim makin' out "Ew!' everyone screamed in shock. 

They ran off to find the 2nd piece, they found & took it without any type of resistance. They found the 3rd & 4th, "we only need 1 more piece, than we need to find away outta here." Mib said.

They finally found it, but to there shock & horror, there was some kind of invisible wall. They tried to bust it down, they tried to blow it up, they tried everything, but was no use. "hey, what's this button dooo?!?! It's say's 'Invisible wall up/down'." Merp said like a dork "push the stupid button!" DM screamed. The wall went up, they went in…

They get blasted all the way back to the uh, back. They wonder in confusion what it was. They walked back over to the spot & jazz kicked a rock at it, & it almost killed DeadLegeto! "hey, watch it!" he yelled. They tried usin' there powers, but they were some how disabled. They looked for another button, there was a really big one on the wall that said 'don't push, will turn off wall' but they didn't heed the warning, & pushed it n e way. Suddenly ghosts & creepy stuff started comin' out!

After the stuff was all out they grabbed the last piece & was about to put it on the rest of the pieces, but there was a loud rubble & the 1 who slaughterer Red & the 1 with the unrecognized voice finally showed her face, it was some girl who hated IZ! & she threw a huge blade &it went through Dib's head! "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Dib fangirls & Mib cried 

"That's it, you can kill Red, but you can't kill my BROTHER!!!" Mib said & all the Dib fangirls stood beside dead Dib & Mib, Then Their (as in the fangirls & me) eyes started glowing a blood red kind of color, joined hands, & she started choking, she started bleeding from her eyes, nose, mouth, ears, & even her fingers!

She died from lose of blood & oxygen, then their eyes glowed a light bloo, & Dib opened his eyes & got up, but Mib fainted because of trying to get his powers back, triple the amount of power he had, & split it between the girls so they could help, because that much power in one body would kill em'!

Dib did the honor of putting the last piece on, & they were all given some kind of power & were taken back up to the house.

& they lived happily ever, wait a minute, where's Rylyn & Zim?

!!!!!EW!!!!!

GIR: Doom doom de doom THE END


End file.
